Un Héroe
by iitzel
Summary: Naruto era un héroe. Y muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era ser uno, de que tan alejada era la idea de un héroe de lo que él creía. Y cuanto sufriría por serlo. Orientado después de la guerra ninja.


Un Héroe.

¿Qué era un Héroe?, ¿Qué lo hacía Héroe?

Si algo había aprendido que era un héroe, uno de verdad, uno que en serie, muy en serio era un héroe, fue que uno sufre con ganas. Que llora sangre y se baña en el dolor. Que sonríe fingidamente y se comporta como una persona amigable.

Él era un Héroe. Siempre quiso ser uno, alguien a quien se respetara y quien fuera siempre bien recibido. Creía que el héroe siempre estaba rodeado de felicidad, de amigos y buenas intenciones. Estaba muy equivocado.

Ahora, a esta altura de su vida, ya no quería ser un héroe.

Por qué uno de verdad, sufre más que nada. Siente una felicidad vacía que solo es producida por quienes obtienen un bien, por qué en sí, a él ya le daba igual salvar a un montón de desconocidos que quizá fueron unos malditos en algún momento de su vida. Ya le daba igual escuchar los "gracias" que solo duraban unas semanas.

Había aprendido que esas personas, si lo veían como una amenaza, por mucho bien que les hubiera hecho en su vida, enseguida se pondrían en su contra, pedirían su muerte como si fuese de lo más fácil.

Un héroe no era feliz. No era amigable. No era bueno.

Un héroe cargaba con un dolor absoluto que lo hacía delirar. Un dolor penetrante que le pedía a gritos salvar a otros de lo que él mismo paso. Un dolor que arrasaba con él, mancillándolo cada segundo de su vida, haciendo que sonriera alegre mientras que por dentro se desmoronaba a pedazo. Fingiendo que estaba bien, que lo que pasaba no le afectaba en nada, que pese al momento, él siempre tendría su optimismo.

Un héroe era una mentira, una mentira dolorosa que no acarreaba más que miseria y sufrimiento, que lloraba por dentro, escondiendo su verdadero ser de los ojos de las personas.

Un héroe sonreía con el corazón llorando.

Y él, Uzumaki Naruto, era un héroe en toda la definición de la palabra. Había aprendido que un héroe perdía más de lo que ganaba. Que para empezar se tenía que perder algo muy importante, algo que le pesaría a su alma por siempre.

Él empezó con sus padres, perdiéndolos a una hora de nacido.

Después fue su querido amigo Sasuke, su hermano, quien lo entendía por mucho que pelaran.

Siguió su maestro Jiraiya, con quien convivió más que con nadie.

Y cuando por fin creyó que al final tendría su recompensa, que su amigo volvería, se encontró con que no podía hacer nada con los crímenes que cometió, Uchiha Sasuke terminó con una condena de diez años en raíz. El Uchiha no lo soportó, duró solo dos días antes de escapar, largándose de Konoha sin despedirse, sin siquiera decirle que volvería o quizá se verían, simplemente se fue.

Y desde entonces jamás lo volvió a ver.

Quiso buscar alguna recompensa en todo su sufrimiento. Hasta que busco consuelo en la única persona que alguna vez le dijo que lo amaba. Como era, por quien era. Aun con todo y demonio dentro. Ahí aprendió que no todo dura para siempre. O no siempre se le esperaría.

Hyuga Hinata había cambiado. La dulce y tímida heredera se había vuelto diferente. Su expresión se había endurecido, les rehuía a las personas y rara vez sonreía. En cuanto la chica lo vio, hizo una reverencia y le invitó a su hogar a beber té, fue amable y correcta, pero había perdido su calidez, le escuchó y apoyó en unas ideas, más destruyó otras con fuerza, dejando un poco de su esperanza rota.

"_las cosas no siempre son las mismas. Los factores cambian el producto_"

Le dijo ese día, a la vez que le comentaba que su querido amigo jamás volvería, suficiente daño le había hecho la aldea como para regresar con todas sus heridas cerradas.

Desde entonces extraña vez veía a la chica, que se había hecho cargo de su puesto como líder comenzando a igualar la actitud de todos los integrantes de su clan. Distantes, educada y recatada, sin calidez, sin vida.

Sus otros compañeros de generación habían madurado de golpe con la guerra.

Ino y Shikamaru ya no sonreían como antes. El chico ya no pasaba tanto tiempo vagueando como antes, pasaba sus días ocupados con lo que fuera, lo que llenara su mente para olvidar su pérdida. Y la Yamanaka había perdido toda su vivacidad, la muerte de su padre la había marcado como nada.

Lee y Ten-Ten eran los que más sonreían. Pero Lee ya no iba con tanto entusiasmo a entrenar, sus ojos siempre desprendían nostalgia y añoranza. Ten-Ten no se volvió a acercar a los campos de entrenamiento y al complejo Hyuga. Su vida ahora se desarrollaba aprendiendo nuevos jutsus en la biblioteca o practicando con Lee encima de la montaña de los kages.

Y Sakura, su compañera y ex amor de la infancia, se había recluido por completo en el hospital, se veían de vez en cuando y charlaban. Pero sus nuevas obligaciones hacían esos encuentros tan breves y poco familiares que ahora ambos eran reticentes a estar cerca el uno del otro. Algo se había roto en su unión.

Por ello había aprendido que ser héroe era un asco. Si, había salvado al mundo ninja, pero había perdido todo en un día. Su única compañía era el bijuu que llevaba dentro, con quien más hablaba y quien le aconsejaba sobre sus decisiones como nuevo Hokage de Konoha.

En más, los otros seres que lo rodeaban eran efímeros en su vida. Tan poco importantes que realmente ni sabía quiénes eran, que hacían, por que los había salvado realmente. Solo eran seres que lo respetaban y acogían por dar su vida en la guerra.

El ser héroe era un asco, y por lo tanto, deseaba, anhelaba ya no serlo. Quería volver el tiempo y reparar sus errores. Sí pudiera, se acercaría a Hinata y sería su amigo, acompañaría a Sasuke e intentaría que olvidara su odio y que jamás se fuera. Trataría mejor a Gaara desde el inicio y se haría un amigo excepcional, uno que lo visitaría cada vez que pudiera. Atesoraría más su tiempo con aquel viejo pervertido que tuvo como maestro.

Buscaría a Obito, lo haría entender, y quizá así Nagato podría convivir con él, quizá restauran el clan Uzumaki junto con aquella pelirroja compañera de Sasuke. Haría tantas cosas si pudiera regresar en el tiempo. Tantas.

Que una de las primordiales sería, evitar ser un héroe.

* * *

**Le doy las gracias a quien me ha ayudado a corregir la historia, y corregir mis horribles fastas de ortografía. Sin ella realmente ahora sería un desastre.**

**Aisha Uchiha. **

**Me has ayudado a corregir el fic que te he dedicado por la ayuda que me estas brindando, gracias.**


End file.
